Our futur
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule dans l'univers d'Aventures, la websérie sur le Bazar du grenier. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Mahyar et de ses joueurs. Ceci est une invention de la post-saison 4, fortement teintée de Théltazar. Enfin pas tout de suite quand même *3*
1. Chapitre 1: Persévérance

"Non ce n'est toujours pas ça ! Ca ne marche pas !"

Au-dessus d'un puit duquel se dégage de légères effluves brumeuses violettes, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux brun semblent agacer. D'une main énervée, presque vexée, il tourne et retourne les pages d'un épais livre ayant l'allure d'un grimoire. Le saisissant à pleine main, le livre apprit soudainement à voler avant de rencontrer avec violence le mur à côté de la porte. L'épaisse couverture courroucé laissait supposé que ce n'était pas la première fois que le mage perdait son calme. Désormais assis contre le puit, le jeune homme semble éreinté, exténué. De larges cernes d'une teinte violacée ornent le coin de ces yeux. La définition même du mot fatigue semble insuffisante pour le décrire. L'agacement pouvait se lire dans ses deux larges yeux bruns alors qu'il contemplait les nombreux pavés du sol. Tentant de reprendre son calme, deux légères cornes dépassaient d'entre les mèches folles. De violents coups contre la porte vinrent stopper ce silence pesant. Le jeune homme soupira, il n'avait pas été vraiment discret et redoutait cette visite. Une femme se permit d'entrer, sans attendre d'y avoir été convié. L'épais livre ayant été projeté plus tôt trônait toujours à côté de la porte.

"Balthazar ça suffit maintenant ! Des gens essayent de- "

En entrant dans la pièce, son pied butta contre le coin de la couverture, la coupant dans sa phrase. Jetant un regard vers le bas pour voir l'origine de l'obstacle, la femme soupira ensuite en ramassant le livre. Le dénommé Balthazar n'avait pas daigné tourné son regard vers la nouvelle arrivée. Ayant reconnu la voix de sa mentor, il avait préféré ne pas réagir. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le coin de ses lèvres quand elle lui tendit l'épais livre. Des pages en dépassaient de tout part. Il saisit le grimoire et le colla contre sa poitrine, comme son précieux trésor.

"Il se fait tard. Je ne veux pas d'un apprenti à moitié endormi pendant mes cours.

-Bonne nuit Tesla."

Sans un mot de plus, l'archimage s'en alla, prenant soin de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Balthzar quant à lui n'avait toujours pas quitté sa position de départ. Du bout de son index, il caressait l'épaisse couverture en cuir de son grimoire. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans. Il avait tout essayé, absolument tout. Tous les livres de l'académie étaient déjà passé entre ses mains. La seule option encore possible pour lui était de plonger purement et simplement dans le puit. Cependant, étant désormais seul dans son aventures, le courage lui manquait. Lorsqu'il avait été entouré de tous ses amis aventuriers, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, se sentant en sécurité. Mais désormais, la solitude lui avait fait reprendre conscience de ses maigres capacités physiques. S'il venait à perdre sa magie une fois dans le puit, tout serai finis. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un petit piaillement mignon provient de la porte à la droite de celle précédemment ouverte par Tesla. Une petite créature de la hauteur d'une pomme se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. De sa petite main aux reflets étrangement bleutés, elle se frottait frénétiquement les yeux. Dans ses mains se trouvaient un minuscule oreiller, son sommeil semblait avoir été perturbé par les cris du mage.

"Je suis désolé Icy. Retournes te coucher, j'arrive."

La petite créature bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire cependant elle ne bougea pas, campant sur sa position initiale. Ce n'était pas la première nuit blanche que le mage passait à côté du puit à essayer des incantations magiques alors la petite créature s'inquiétait. Comprenant qu'Icy l'attendait, Balthazar posa son grimoire sur un petit bureau non loin du puit. Il poussa une large pierre sur le dessus du puit, faisant cesser la propagation des volutes. La pièce devint nettement plus sombre à la suite de la fermeture. Le regard du mage semblait à nouveau perdu. D'une main détaché, il se décolla de la pierre du puit et suivit Icy, une once de tristesse dans le regard. La vérité c'était qu'il avait suivit la petite créature mais il ne voulait pas aller se coucher; son devoir le poussait a continuer ses essais. Comment pouvait-il dormir alors que l'âme de son ami sacrifié voyageait dans l'éther ? Sa vision se troubla, son corps n'avait plus aucune force. C'était déjà sa troisième nuit blanche de la semaine, s'il ne dormait pas, son démon finirai par reprendre le dessus. La petite Icy clopina jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. La pièce adjacente n'était autre que la chambre du pyromage et de sa miniature colocataire. Son archimage avait toléré qu'il créer son propre puit personnel, si cela ne provoquait aucun accident et aucune conséquence sur son démon intérieur. Ainsi, le puit devait être en permanence surveillé ou fermé afin d'éviter toutes mésaventures. Le mage se traîna jusqu'à son lit avant de se laisser tomber dessus, la fatigue de son corps prenant le dessus sur sa volonté. Icy escalada une petite échelle posée contre une table en bois puis se glissa dans une petite boite d'allumettes aménagées en lit avec un matelas de coton et un petit bout de tissu en guise de couverture. La petite créatures des eaux ne se fit pas prier pour sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil. Pour le démon, la tache était plus ardue. Son esprit vagabondait, se remmémorant comme chaque soirs le moindre détails de ses aventures avec ses amis Grunlek, Shin et Théo. Théo... A cette pensée sa peau frissonna légèrement. S'il réussissait à ramener Shin il aurai une raison de le revoir, de repartir à l'aventures ne serait-ce qu'une fois tous les trois. Grunlek était trop occupé par ses priorités royales mais il pourrai les rejoindre plus tard, après que la situation se soit enfin stabilisé chez les nains. Le pyromage roula sur le côté, enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller. Il voulait les revoir. Il voulait Le revoir. La solitude devenait une véritable torture. Le manque d'aventures commençait à se faire sentir. Evidemment, il y avait tous les gens de la tour des mages mais ils paraissaient si faux, si dépourvus de sentiments à son égard. Il errait tel un fantôme entre les murs de la tour, attendant de se retrouver le soir en face de ce puit pour tester le fruit de ses laborieuses recherches. Ses mains encerclant son oreiller, le mage grogna légèrement dans celui-ci. S'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir ses pensées obsessionnelles il allait sombrer dans de la folie pure. Plus ses pensées s'enflammaient à la pensée du paladin, plus le pauvre oreiller s'enflammait légèrement dans les coins. Le pensée pour le paladin était si brulante, si oppressante. Ses pensées divaguait le long de chacun des traits de son armure, se perdant petit à petit dans des pensées des plus indécentes. Reprendre son calme, respirer, se calmer. La tête enfoncée dans son coussin, le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte des quelques flammes perlant sur le bout de tissu. Les flammes émanantes de ses mains étaient incontrôlables, dévorant progressivement la surface des couvertures. Derrière leur passage émanait une légère fumée noire ainsi qu'une vague odeur de brulé.

"Pin Poooon Pin Poooon"

Icy était au-dessus du lit du mage, se tenant sur la tête de lit de celui-ci. Elle était muni d'un petit casque de pompier fait de glace. La petite créature ouvrit la visière du casque, inspira profondément et se mit à cracher un fin jet d'eau translucide qui vint s'écraser sur le coin visible de la nuque du mage. L'eau coula le long du cou du mage qui, surprit, c'était relevé ; réalisant rapidement la situation.

"Shit ! Shit ! Shit !"

Déboussolé, il saisit seau d'eau proche de son lit et le renversa sur son lit, arrosant au passage la pauvre Icy qui était entrain d'éteindre le feu.

"Pin... Pon..."

La petite créature bleutée lançait son regard le plus noir au demi-diable. Celui-ci ricanait, légèrement gêné et désolé pour la pauvre Icy. La petite créature émit un petit soupire aigu puis regarda à nouveau le mage. Comprenant que l'incantation avait compris ses pensées, le mage retira la couverture de son lit d'un coup sec, faisant tombée la pauvre Icy qui se trouvait dessus. Déboussolée, celle-ci sortit de l'amas de tissus en oscillant légèrement. Balthazar la ramassa et la posa sur son épaule. L'incantation bleutée lui tapa sur la joue, signe de son mécontentement. Le pyromage ne dit rien, soupirant seulement un bout coup. Icy se colla contre sa joue, lui faisant le plus grand câlin qu'elle pouvait lui faire de sa hauteur.

"Ca va aller Icy, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais finir par réussir à le ramener, je te le promets."

La petite Icy acquiesça de la tête et émit un petit cri mignon, le point levé au ciel. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, les deux compagnons finirent donc par s'endormirent ensemble dans un lit humide, légèrement noirci par endroit.


	2. Chapitre 2: All alone

La vie de paladin n'a rien d'envieux. Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin commençait à avoir un côté répétitif. Enseigner les bases de l'église de la Lumière, les entraîner aux faits d'armes, tout cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Finalement, il avait préféré tout quitté, redevenir un aventurier. Un héros caché de tous agissant pour le bien être commun. A travers la forêt, un jeune homme habillé d'une épaisse armure de plaque ornée de nombreuses dorures s'avançait sur son cheval de guerre. La lumière du soleil semblait captée par chacune des parcelles de celle-ci, ne parvenant pas à s'y réfléchir. La posture du paladin était lourde, formelle. Son épais bouclier pourtant lourd ne semblait n'être qu'une formalité à ses yeux. Épuisé par la route, le jeune paladin arrêta sa monture afin de lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Autour de lui, la forêt était omniprésente, dévorante. Les faisceaux lumineux peinait à percer à travers les épais feuillages. Une odeur de mucus et d'herbe humide embaumait l'endroit. La forêt semblait baignée d'une ample plénitude. D'immense tronc montait haut au-dessus du paladin, l'armure dorée semblait engloutit dans cette masse végétale quasi dominatrice. Les arbres limitaient la progression du cheval et de son cavalier. L'armure émettait de nombreux cliquetis qui résonnaient dans le lointain. Ces cheveux attachés par un fin bandeau jaune s'ébouriffaient quelques peu sous l'effet du vent. Sa posture restait assurée, fière. Sa vaillance, son courage ne faisait aucun doute. Mais malgré cette prestance indéniable, ses joues semblaient creusées. La fatigue pouvait se lire dans chaque plis se dessinant sur son front. Quelques marques de griffures superficielles jonchaient ses avant-bras, renforçant le portrait de guerrier qu'il inspirait. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il distingua une clairière plus loin devant. Sa monture s'avança jusqu'à la lisière de celle-ci. D'un geste vif et maîtrisé, il descendit de son cheval et l'attacha ardemment à un arbre.

"Calmes toi Lumière. Tout va bien."

Le paladin posa sa main dans la crinière de la dénommée Lumière, la caressant légèrement. C'était une bonne monture, brave et solide. Mais avant tout, c'était son compagnon dans cette aventure sans but, sans destination. Après le départ de ses amis aventuriers, Théo s'était retrouvé seul. Au début, il avait trouvé cela agréable. Les bavardages incessant de Bob, les discours alambiqués au sujet des pommes de Shin, tout cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Au contraire, il s'était sentit soulagé de pouvoir enfin savourer le silence de la forêt. La parole silencieuse de la nature environnante. Jamais il ne s'était senti si proche de ses racines d'aventuriers. Mais tout cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. Peu à peu, la solitude commençait à lui peser. Plusieurs fois, il c'était surpris à penser à Shin en voyant une pomme, à imaginer le nain avec sa louve au moindre hurlement de loup, à envier le feu magique de Bob pour pouvoir se réchauffer de la pluie. Ces camarades commençaient à lui manquer de plus en plus. Le paladin fouilla dans un petit baluchon et en sortit une carotte qu'il donna à son destrier. Celui-ci la mastiqua goulûment alors que le paladin montait doucement son campement de fortune. Il partit à la recherche de bois sec pour faire son feu. Seul, il devait anticiper le plus possible l'arrivée de la nuit. Faire un feu n'était pas chose facile lorsqu'on ne possédait aucune magie à cet effet. Les branches ne manquaient pas et étaient dispersées un peu partout sur le sol d'humus. Le feu monté, le paladin observait le crépitement des flammèches alors que le jour commençait à disparaître derrière les montagnes du Cratère. L'inquisiteur soupira, les journées devenaient vraiment longues. La fatigue des aventures, des combats, des kilomètres parcourus, tout cela commençait à lui peser. Son seul désir était de croiser une petite ville, de se poser à une auberge. Ce serai son objectif pour la journée de demain : trouver une ville avec une auberge s'y installer et se reposer. Il y resterai quelques jours, le temps de soigner ces quelques plaies et de retrouver son état physique à son maximum. Erré comme un fantôme à travers le pays n'était plus possible. Son corps ne supporterai plus un autre combat, une autre estafilade. Assis en tailleur à côté du feu, les flammes dansaient en se reflétant quelque peu dans l'armure rutilante du paladin. Le soleil descendait au loin, laissant sa place à l'astre nocturne. L'obscurité de la nuit se propageait sur la clairière et bientôt le paladin ne pouvait voir que le feu devant lui. Une douce sphère de chaleur semblait l'entouré, le réchauffant de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Son armure tamisait l'espace d'une douce lumière, permettant d'élargir son champ de visibilité. Tout était calme, trop calme. Naturellement sur le défensive, le paladin décida de ne pas s'endormir. Ses mains à plat contre ses cuisses, il concentra ses pensées au creux de celle-ci, les yeux fermés, son esprit entra dans une profonde transe de méditation. Ainsi, en permanence sur ses gardes, l'aventurier semblait plus serein pour la nuit à venir. Pareil à Bouddha, le paladin médita profondément, veillant au moindre changement dans son environnement. La nuit s'écoula sans angoisse, sans bouleversement. Malgré cela, le paladin n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer dans sa transe. Sans cesse, son esprit fuitait vers l'image de ses compagnons aventuriers. Le silence de la forêt ne pouvait plus remplir ses nuits. Il avait besoin de compagnie, même si cela le tuait de le reconnaître. La solitude devenait pesante, oppressante, presque étouffante. Lorsque le jour arriva enfin, les articulations du paladin le faisaient terriblement souffrir. Le poids de son armure lui devenait quasi insoutenable. Après avoir minutieusement éteint les dernières braises de son feu de camp, le jeune paladin sella son cheval. Une fois sur le dos de l'animal, ils se hâtèrent vers la route menant à la ville la plus proche. Après une nouvelle matinée passée à cheval, le cavalier et sa fidèle monture finir par rejoindre un petit bourg légèrement replié entre les montagnes. La « ville » ressemblait plus à un village, semblant presque complètement abandonnée. Les gardes à l'entrée du village reconnurent de loin l'insigne du plastron du paladin, le laissant passer sans mot dire. Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans la petite ville, fièrement dressé sur son cheval. Les quelques passants s'écartèrent de sa route, admirant la prestance de l'homme. Malgré la fatigue, celui-ci restait digne et fière, c'était l'image de l'église de la Lumière qu'il portait, il devait en donner une fière allure pour s'en montrer digne. A mesure de sa progression, la possibilité de trouver un armurier disparaissait progressivement de ses objectifs. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait trouver cela. Un tic nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du paladin, agacé. Son armure et ses armes avaient besoin d'un entretien régulier et même si lui pouvait les nettoyer, il ne disposait pas du matériel pour les réparer complètement. Au centre de la « ville » , un immense bâtiment dominait la place centrale. Le bâtiment semblait être l'auberge tant espéré par le paladin. Finalement, il allait au moins pouvoir se reposer. Discernant une écurie à côté de l'immense bâtiment, le paladin s'y rendit pour y laisser son précieux cheval de guerre au palefrenier du bourg. Celui-ci promit de s'occuper de la jument avec la plus grande attention du monde, les pièces d'or données par le paladin aidant à son excès de gentillesse soudaine. Une fois cela fait, l'aventurier se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Son armure émettait un nombre assourdissant de cliquetis métalliques, attirant quelques peu l'attention des paysans du coin. A son entrée, certaines personnes de l'auberge détournèrent leur attention vers lui. Sa prestance, sa posture, tout en lui imposait voir forçait le respect, mettant fin aux conversations ambiantes. Le paladin s'avança vers le comptoir. Derrière celui-ci une jeune blonde, souriante, l'accueillant avec gaieté et entrain. Ce n'était pas commun de croiser un inquisiteur de la Lumière dans cette région du cratère alors en avoir un comme client, elle ne l'aurai jamais espéré.

« Bien le bonjour, cher paladin.

-Bonjour. J'aimerai une chambre, au nom de Théo. Théo de Silverberg.

-Très bien. Un instant s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune demoiselle se baissa en-dessous du comptoir, semblant chercher quelque chose au fond du tiroir de celui-ci. Finalement, elle en sortit une grande boite en bois quelque peu noircie par la poussière. Fouillant à l'intérieur de la boite, sa main finit par en sortir une grande clé au métal quelque peu noirci lui aussi par le temps et l'usure. Elle nota dans un large carnet situé devant elle le numéro de la chambre puis s'arrêta un instant, tournant ses larges yeux verts vers ceux bleus du dit Théo. Les cils de la jeune femme papillonnaient nettement plus que de raison. N'importe qui aurai remarqué les sous-entendu de ces battements exagérés mais pas le guerrier. Il n'y prêtait pas attention, ne songeant déjà plus qu'à se reposer dans un lit de paille douillet et moelleux.

« Vous comptez rester combien de temps.

-Environ une semaine, peut-être plus.

-Très bien. »

La femme prit note de cela dans son épais carnet, continuant ses papillonnages et ses larges sourires. Elle finit par donner la clé au paladin, lui indiquant en même temps que sa chambre se situait au premier étage. Son baluchon sur l'épaule, le paladin la saisit, remerciant formellement la gérante de l'auberge puis se dirigea vers l'étage. Les marches manquaient de cédées, émettant de dangereux craquements à chacun des pas de l'homme en armure. A l'étage, un étroit corridor menait à trois chambres. Les murs étaient couverts de quelques tentures, donnant à l'endroit un faux air classieux. Une odeur de bois embaumait l'entièreté de l'espace. Le paladin finit par trouver sa chambre, tout au bout du petit corridor. S'empressant d'entrer, il trouva une chambre très simple avec une petite table en bois ainsi que deux chaises finement ouvragées. Le bois était très clair mais semblait onéreux. Refermant la porte derrière lui, l'attention de Théo tiqua sur un détail : a en juger par le lit, c'était une chambre pour deux personnes et il était seul. Nul doute que la jeune aubergiste avait voulu s'attirer les bonnes grâces du paladin en lui donnant la plus grande de toutes leur chambre. Si seulement elle savait, rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait, il ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure. A dire vrai, il ne prêtait pas attention aux filles de manière générale. Son statut d'inquisiteur mais avant tout de paladin lui interdisait tout relation de type amoureuse et encore plus sexuelle. Son armure retirée, le paladin s'allongea de tout son soul sur le lit de paille. Un long râle d'apaisement s'échappa du creux de ses lèvres, témoignant de sa fatigue profonde. Ses articulations le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Une main posée sur son épaule, une douce lumière s'échappait de celle-ci. Les quelques éraflures précédemment présentes sur sa peau s'effacèrent. Sa peau était intacte, dénuée de toutes marques. Sa main contre le front, Théo sentait petit à petit ses yeux se fermés. Chacun de ses membres semblaient être de marbre. Le souffle quelque peu haletant, le paladin se glissa sous un fin drapé. Ses dernière pensées furent pour son ami Shin. Le fait d'avoir été complètement inutil, incompétent, impuissant lors de la mort tragique de son ami, tout cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il détestait avoir une dette envers quelqu'un. En quelque sorte, il se sentait redevable de ses amis qui l'avaient protégés alors qu'ils étaient complètement hors combat. Avoir une dette envers quelqu'un, il détestait ça. Théo grogna légèrement un « fais chier. » avant de se tourner un peu plus dans son lit, sombrant sous le poids de la fatigue.


	3. Chapitre 3: Volute

Tombé. Le monde semble léger, velouté. Tout autour de lui semble s'effondrer, se décomposer. Tout semble s'effacer petit à petit, s'atténuant dans une masse informe, disparate. Le monde n'était qu'obscurité. Le silence uniforme lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps, de l'espace et de sa propre existence. Etait-il vivant, mort ou simplement disparu ? Rien ne lui semblait prendre sens ni même prendre une forme connue. Progressivement, il s'effaçait, disparaissant ailleurs. Ses pensées s'évadaient progressivement. Il n'était plus mais n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir jamais réellement été. Son corps bleuté perdait petit à petit de sa texture, des particules s'envolant petit à petit de lui. Tout lui semblait flou, vague, comme très lointain. Et pourtant, tous ses souvenirs restaient clairs, nets. Les souvenirs de son dernier combat, de sa flèche manquée, des cris de ses amis, tout était très clairs dans son esprit. Tout. Il se souvenait d'absolument tout mais tout semblait disparaître progressivement. Il s'accrochait à ses brides de souvenirs, se rappelant de chaque détails, chaque souvenirs. Quand est-ce que tout avait mal tourné ? Sa chance légendaire l'avait manipulée comme d'habitude. Sa vie n'était qu'un banal et cruel jeu. Finalement, il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier du destin. Le temps s'écoulait différemment dans cet espace. Cela faisait un an, un jour, une heure qu'il était ici. Rien ne lui permettait de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé dehors depuis son entrée dans ce puits. Tout se ressemblait ici, tout se confondait. Attendre, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Attendre qu'on le sorte d'ici, qu'on le libère de cette emprise magique infinie. Son âme d'élémentaire semblait s'effacer petit à petit, semblant comme aspiré par la mana alentour. Petit à petit, il redevenait plus humain que jamais. Chaque instant passé ici l'éloignait de sa nature de demi-élémentaire. Autrefois, il aurai trouvé cela arrangeant. Il en était tout autre maintenant. L'impression qu'on lui enlève une part de lui même, un bout de lui, lui était presque inconcevable. Alors il luttait, luttait contre cette absorption, luttait contre sa propre extinction.

Une voix au loin résonnait parfois. Elle semblait duveteuse, engloutie sous une masse de coton épais. Seulement, une fois cette voix se fit plus forte. Un cris rauque, animal. Ce cri il l'aurai reconnu entre tous. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du demi-élémentaire. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas abandonné, il le savait, il l'avait toujours sut. Au fond de lui, il n'en avait jamais douté mais cela commençait à faire longtemps qu'il les attendait. Seulement, il en était sûr, ce cri n'était autre que celui de son ami demi diable, Balthazar. Errant dans ces volutes violacées, le cri semblait infiniment loin pour l'élémentaire. La force lui manquait pour réussir à le rejoindre. Pas le choix, il lui fallait de l'aide s'il voulait s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'au cri. Cela allait lui coûté énormément mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait signaler sa présence, montrer qu'il était toujours en vie, qu'il n'avait pas complètement disparu. C'était sa seule chance de salut, son seul espoir. Puisant dans la mana tout autour de lui, il invoqua une petite créature bleutée : Icy. Son apparence avait légèrement évolué. Elle semblait plus poussée, plus finit. L'excès de mana ambiant semblait avoir des conséquences sur sa magie, bonne ou mauvaise il n'aurai sut le dire. Ce qui était une certitude c'est qu'elle était amplifiée. La minuscule créature ouvrit les yeux dans le creux de la main de son invocateur. Elle se les frotta puis se redressa légèrement, attendant les ordres. Observant rapidement autour d'elle, la dénommée Icy comprit aisément l'urgence de la situation. Il fallait se sortir de ce lieu étrange. De plus, son invocateur ne semblait vraiment pas bien. Un cri raisonna encore, plus violent que le précédent. La petite créature sursauta puis regarda son invocateur. C'était cela sa mission. Le demi-élémentaire ordonna à son invocation d'aller à la rencontre du cri, de ramener de l'aide. Seulement, la petite créature bleutée ne bougea pas. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son maître ici, le laisser seul voué à une mort certaine. C'était son rôle et son devoir de lui obéir mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

« Vas, Icy. Tu es mon seul espoir. »

La petite créature piailla légèrement, se colla contre la joue de son invocateur en signe d'affection. Finalement, elle s'en décolla et voleta entre les épaisses volutes violacées en direction du cri, laissant derrière elle son invocateur qui la regardait partir. Elle devait ramener de l'aide au plus vite, elle devait sauver son maître. Complètement indépendante, la petite créature rampa difficilement vers une grande lumière blanche. Les condensations magiques l'entravaient dans sa course, la freinant, la traînant vers l'arrière. Les décharges magiques se faisaient violences et pesaient des tonnes contre son petit corps. Puisant dans ces quelques ressources magiques, la petite créature réussit à faire un bond vers la lumière diaphane devant elle. Tout reposait sur elle, elle devait ramener de l'aide. Du peu de force qu'elle avait encore, elle s'accrocha à la première chose qu'elle saisit. Une roche glissante se mit entre ses petites mains. Elle ne la lâcherai plus. Du peu de force qu'elle pouvait avoir, la créature resserra l'éteinte sur la roche. Les effluves de mana s'amplifiaient, créant une épaisse zone de pression autour de son corps. Chaque parcelle de celui-ci semblait avoir son poids amplifié par cinq. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps si rien ne changeait. Ses petites mains d'élémentaire glissait sur la roche luisante, manquant de point d'accroche vraiment stable. Alors qu'elle tenait fermement la roche, les yeux clos, Icy sentit la pression autour d'elle diminuée progressivement. Quelque chose la tirait de la lumière, l'amenait vers l'extérieur de cet endroit violacé. Il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui modifiait le milieu environnant, de manière consciente ou non. Le chemin libéré par cette force mystérieuse permit au corps de la petite créature de s'alléger. La gravité semblait rétablit. Alors, se hissant sur la pierre glissante, du peu de force qu'elle possédait encore, la petite Icy se traîna vers la lumière, s'agrippant fermement à chacune des roches sombres se trouvant sur sa route. L'énergie lui manquait, la force aussi. Mais elle ne devait pas abandonner, pas si proche du but. Un nouveau cri parvint de l'onde dorée. Icy en était sûre, c'était le bon endroit, c'était son but. La lumière se rapprochait inexorablement, elle allait l'atteindre, elle allait sortir d'ici, trouver de l'aide pour Shin.

De l'autre côté, tout brillait de mille feu. Éblouis par la lumière ambiante, la petite créature ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait. Ses petites mains se tenaient à ce qui semblait être le rebord d'un puits. Usant des dernière ressources physiques dont elle disposait, Icy se tira des tréfonds du puits, apparaissant en face d'un grand homme vêtu d'une cape rouge. Elle lui sourit légèrement, levant ses petits bras vers ce qu'elle considéra comme son sauveur. A bout de souffle, la petite Icy eût juste le temps de reconnaître un des amis aventuriers de son maître avant de s'évanouir de fatigue, les bras pendant le long de son corps. Elle avait réussit, elle allait ramener de l'aide. Elle se devait de sauver son maître, c'était sa mission sa seule et unique raison d'être.

Le jeune mage, au comble de la surprise, regardait la petite créature bleutée qui venait de sortir du puits. In extremis, il la saisit avant qu'elle ne chute dans le vide en face d'elle. Désormais assis contre le puits, la petite Icy dans ses mains, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Après plusieurs mois de recherches, il avait réussit. Ce n'était pas une réussite complète mais c'était un début un immense pas en avant. Il avait ramené Icy. Ses sentiments se confondaient entre joies et peines. Il avait tellement espéré ce moment, il l'avait tellement voulu. Maintenant qu'Icy était la devant lui, il reprenait espoir. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Shin était sûrement encore là dedans, quelque part et Icy était son moyen de signaler sa présence. Oui, le demi diable en était désormais certain. Tous ses efforts n'étaient pas vain. Après plusieurs minutes de fascination sur la petite créature, Balthazar décida de lui créer un petit lit afin de la laisser se reposer, elle semblait à bout de souffle. Le voyage dans le puits de mana semblaient l'avoir complètement vidée de toute sa psyché. Or, une invocation sans psyché, qui plus est loin de son invocateur, n'a pas pour vocation de « vivre » très longtemps. Saisissant la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, une boîte d'allumettes, il la vida entièrement sur un petit bureau en bois puis y plaça un petit bout de tissu à l'intérieur de celle-ci. La petite boîte lui semblait, ainsi, assez confortable. Il y déposa donc Icy, faisant attention à elle, telle une poupée de verre. Un grand cri se fit entendre derrière le jeune homme, une jeune femme pestait. Balthazar tiqua entre ses lèvres, évidement il avait fait trop de bruit en s'énervant. Les livres autour de lui témoignait de sa rage précédente. Après avoir lancé une énième invocation sur ce maudit puits de mana, il avait finit par perdre patience. Le cri se rapprocha et finalement une jeune femme munit d'un immense bâton vint pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'incantation. Le mage était toujours assit, dos au puits de mana.

"Balthazar qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut ?!"

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner son regard vers elle. Un large sourire irradiait son visage. Il était tellement heureux que cela en était presque inquiétant. La jeune femme fit un léger pas en retrait, s'attendant plutôt à trouver le mage dans une colère hystérique plutôt que dans un état de niaiserie absolue. Le dénommé Balthazar retint un moment son souffle pour ne laisser échapper quelques mots.

« Icy. J'ai ramené Icy. »

La petite boite encore dans ses mains, le mage montra la petite créature endormie à la jeune femme en face de lui. Étant trop loin, celle-ci se rapprocha légèrement. En se penchant un peu plus vers la boite, elle put entrapercevoir entre le bout de tissu et les bords de la boite, la tête d'une minuscule créature dont la peau émettait de léger reflets bleutés. Le regard de la femme se fit sévère sur le pyromage.

« Elle n'est pas contaminée Tesla. C'est Icy j'en suis sûr.

\- Je ne veux pas d'incident Balthazar. Personne ne doit apprendre que tu as réussit à la ramener. Si cela se savait, des personnes mal pensantes pourrai vouloir s'emparer de tes recherches pour ramener des choses... Beaucoup moins innocente. »

Le regard de Tesla se posa sur la petite invocation qui dormait paisiblement. Balthazar tenait précieusement la petite boite d'allumettes contre lui, tel un précieux trésor. Il opina du chef avant que sa mentor ne s'en aille de la pièce. Personne ne devait savoir ? Et bien soit. Il n'en informerai pas ses amis aventuriers pour le moment. Après tout, ce n'était pas Shin alors sa mission était loin d'être achevée. Son sourire toujours omniprésent sur son visage, Bob serra un peu plus sa prise sur la boite. Rien à ses yeux n'avait jamais eût autant d'importance qu'à cet instant. Il emmena la boite dans sa chambre, s'allongeant à côté d'elle dans son lit.

« Ensemble, on arrivera à le ramener Icy. Je t'en fais la promesse. »


	4. Chapitre 4: Votre Majesté des runes

« Votre altesse ! Votre Altesse ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en allez comme ça ! »  
Au royaume des nains, rien n'allait plus. Après sa prise de pouvoir, Grunlek avait tout fait pour mettre en place un système plus démocratique. Instaurer une constitution, supprimer la monarchie, tout cela lui avait pris 5 ans. 5 ans de longues et dures négociations avec les aristocrates nains qui ne voulaient pas perdre leur suprématie. Tous essayait de lui faire « retrouver la raison ». Il devait être raisonnable et laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Mais pour le nouveau roi, le peuple nain avait assez souffert par le passé. Le temps de la souffrance était terminé. L'heure était désormais à l'égalité entre tous mais également à la paix dans et entre les pays nains.  
Malgré les contraintes, il était parvenu à ses fins. Le royaume n'avait jamais été si paisible et si prolifique. Le peuple l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait put aimer un monarque. Les échanges avec le reste du cratère avait même reprit. Son rôle de roi n'étant désormais plus qu'un titre honorifique, le pays n'avait plus besoin de lui. Son désir le plus profond était de repartir à l'aventure. C'est ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, jamais il n'avait pensé que ses amis lui manquerait autant. Il était temps désormais, temps de retrouver ses camarades de route. Seulement, la cour ne voulait pas l'entendre et refusa sa démission.  
Contraint et forcé, le roi quittait donc par ses propres moyen le royaume, par la force.  
« Je m'en vais. Je suis un aventurier, pas un roi. »  
Nombreuses furent les personnes a tenter de l'arrêter, en vain. Grunlek était à nouveau libre. Dans l'écurie, il récupéra son fidèle poney. Lui donnant une carotte, il le prépara puis l'emmena avec lui. Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent fièrement du royaume des nains, partant à la recherche de Théo. Il avait entendu des échos d'un inquisiteur impétueux et arrogant vers l'Ouest. C'est donc vers l'Ouest qu'il se dirigea en premier lieu.

Le trajet ne fut pas aisé pour le seigneur nain. A de nombreuses reprises il dut essuyer des coups, des combats et même parfois des tentatives de vols. A cause de tout cela, il avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir le plus haut possible dans les arbres. Si ses années passées avec Shin lui avait apprit quelque chose, c'était qu'il valait mieux être en hauteur que près du sol une fois la nuit tombée. La vue est plus dégagée, on est moins sujet aux attaques nocturnes et puis surtout, on est loin des ronflements barbares et primitifs du pyromage et du paladin.  
Grunlek souriait sur sa branche. La pensée de ses amis lui provoquait à chaque fois un sentiment assez ambivalent. Il était à la fois doux et tendre mais finissait toujours par lui serrer le cœur. Cela était particulièrement le cas quand il pensait à Shin. Il s'en voulait et s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir tout fait pour empêcher cela. Lui n'était pas comme Bob, pas aussi optimiste. Il n'était pas non plus aussi fort que Théo. Il avait énormément souffert de la perte de leur camarade, de leur ami. Alors quand le groupe avait décidé de se séparer de surplus, il avait préféré rentré au royaume.  
S'occuper d'un pays ça force à se vider la tête, à rester concentrer. Ces 5 années étaient passées si vite qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois pris le temps d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami. Pas une seule fois il n'avait pris le temps de pleurer sa mort. Pas une seule fois non plus il n'avait prit le temps d'essayer de recontacter Théo, Bob et Many. Mais il avait gardé au fond de lui une once d'espoir qu'un jour, quand tout serait enfin stabilisé dans le royaume nain, il retournerait dans le Cratère à la recherche de ses amis et ils repartiraient à l'aventure tous ensemble, comme avant. Maintenant que ce temps était arrivé, il se sentait un peu vidé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il traversait montagnes, rivières et vallées et il n'avait toujours pas retrouver un seul de ces amis. Voyager en solitaire commençait à lui peser lourd su le moral. Il avait l'impression de pourchasser une ombre. Et plus il s'en approchait plus elle lui filait entre les doigts.

La chasse de Théo n'ayant rien donnée, il se tourna vers le piste de Bob. Il retraversa l'entièreté du cratère en quête de son ami. Mais une fois arrivé au village voisin de celle-ci on lui apprit que cela faisait plusieurs mois que personne ne l'avait vu dans le village. Même l'aubergiste ne savait pas ce qu'il devenait. Pas le choix, il allait devoir entrer dans la Tour des mages et cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire.


	5. Chapitre 5: Un goût d'aventure

Cette fois-ci, il était plus déterminé que jamais. Il n'avait rien trouvé ici, et bien il irait chercher ailleurs. Un baluchon sur l'épaule, Balthazar se préparait à quitter la Tour des Mages, en pleine nuit. Il avait finit d'éplucher chaque parchemin, chaque encyclopédie. Et il n'avait rien réussit à ramener de plus qu'Icy. Ne pouvant accepter un échec, il allait partir pour une petite bourgade près de la frontière naine. Des rumeurs circulaient qu'il s'y trouvait un petit groupe de mages, en marge de la Tour, qui tentait des expérimentations assez dangereuses. Il fallait qu'il s'y rende avant l'église de la Lumière, ou toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient seraient perdues à jamais.

« Tu comptais partir comme ça ? Sans même dire au revoir ? »

Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, le pyromage continuait d'emballer les petites affaires d'Icy dans de petites boites d'allumettes. La petite créature bleutée ne cessait de passer son regard de la jeune femme, à l'entrée de la chambre, au jeune mage. Elle attendait de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. La jeune femme soupira puis finit par entrer dans la chambre, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Bob continuait son packetage.

« Dehors, tu ne seras plus protégé par la Tour...  
-Je sais.  
-Et tu es prêt à courir le risque ? Ton ami paladin n'est plus là pour-  
-Je sais Tesla. Je sais tout ça. Seulement... »

Le regard du mage se perdit sur Icy. La petite créature ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout tenté. Elle le comprenait, elle ressentait la même chose. C'était son créateur qui se trouvait dans ce puits. Et même si elle était complètement indépendante désormais, elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur lui aussi facilement. Balthazar soupira, finissant de ranger les petites boites d'allumettes dans son ballotin. Prêt à partir, il enfourcha son ballotin sur son épaule et dans un élan d'émotion, il enlaça rapidement Tesla avant de définitivement quitter la Tour, Icy posée sur son épaule.

Il marcha plusieurs jours en direction des montagnes naines. Le voyage fut sans encombre, le surprenant presque en ces temps de conflits. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux des rumeurs, il fut surpris de trouver un assez gros village. Celui-ci était plus proche de la petite ville que du grand village. A l'entrée de celui-ci, dans l'allée principale, se trouvait un ensemble de petits stands sur lesquels étaient disposés un ensemble de denrées de toute sorte. De la viande côtoyait du poisson sur une unique petite étale. Alors qu'à un mètre seulement une autre croulait sous le poids de lourdes étoffes de toutes les couleurs. Des senteurs étrangères remplissait l'air lorsqu'un marchand d'épices versait une petite quantité d'épices dans les vasques de ses clients.

Ce mélange d'odeur s'accordait parfaitement avec une légère cacophonie auditive. Chaque vendeur criait à plein poumon pour attirer chaque villageois ou passant vers son stand. Balthazar s'y perdit un moment, un long moment. Il se surprit à flâner tel un enfant dans cette grande allée, s'émerveillant de chaque petit élément qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Durant ces 5 années à la Tour il s'était presque exilé complètement du monde extérieur. Durant ce laps de temps, le monde avait énormément changé, évolué. Après la guerre interne de Castelblanc, le peuple était devenu plus méfiant envers les différentes église. Et même si cela faisait sourire distraitement Balthazar, la vérité était plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait. Dépourvu de magie, trahit par les mages, les églises et même par l'élite de leur nation, le peuple ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Et dans un élan survivaliste, les hommes se faisaient de plus en plus justice eux même. Plus personne n'était au-dessus d'eux, plus personne ne pouvait leur dicter leur conduite le peuple était enfin libre.

Cette tranquillité entre les hommes ne les avait pas rendu plus tolérant envers les autres races mais les avait unis dans leur lutte contre ceux-ci. Loin d'être accepter, les créatures fabuleuses étaient désormais convoitées, recherchées, tel des trésors d'un temps révolu.  
Au dessus de toutes ces préoccupations, Balthazar se baladait, marchandait, troquait. A l'écart, dans une plus petite ruelle annexée à la principale, il trouva une petite boutique qui l'enthousiasma d'autant plus. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita à l'intérieur. Une boutique de magie. Partout où il regardait, des dizaines de livres de magie s'étalait sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, pas exactement, mais peut être y trouverait-il tout de même des choses intéressantes ? Seul au milieu de tous ces objets magiques, il avait l'impression de revenir à l'Ancien temps.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Je peux vous aider ? »

Un petit homme, d'un âge certain, se tenait derrière un petit comptoir en bois sombre. Le dos légèrement courbé, il arborait un sourire des plus commerciale un mélange parfait entre le faux et le vrai. Le jeune mage bavarda un long moment avec lui. Il lui demandait ce qu'il avait en stock dans divers domaine. Il cherchait des livres spécifiques, des herbes médicinales, culinaire mais aussi des potions de soutien, de soin. Tout ce qui aurait put l'aider dans son voyage était bon à prendre. Après avoir sauvé le Cratère de la guerre imminente, les aventurier c'était fait gracieusement récompensés. Il n'en avait jamais profité, c'était donc le moment idéal pour cela. Son balluchon se dédoubla. Un sac sur chaque épaule, le mage était heureux. Il avait fait le plein de tout ce qui pourrait lui servir en cas de rixe. La petite Icy se cachait dans l'une des poches de sa cape ignifugée. Elle tentait en vain d'attirer son attention à de nombreuses reprise. Mais le mage était beaucoup trop distrait pour y prêter attention.

Lorsque le soleil se mit à décliner, le jeune mage trouva l'auberge de la ville et s'y installa. Il y soupa, y prit une chambre dans laquelle il installa la petite Icy et continua à travailler sur ses recherches. La petite invocation était beaucoup trop fatiguée de cette longue journée de voyage. A tel point, qu'à peine son lit fut-il installé, elle s'y effondra sans aucune forme de résistance.  
Le jeune mage finit par descendre dans l'auberge, ne voulant pas la déranger dans son sommeil. Il s'installa à une petite table au fond de celle-ci. L'habitude de se mettre à l'écart sans doute l'y avait poussé. Le regard perdu dans son grimoire d'incantations, Balthazar le lisait encore et encore. Cherchant une faille, une erreur, un trait mal dessiné, n'importe quoi qui pourrait justifier son échec cuisant dans le sauvetage de Shin.

« Tu crois vraiment cela Malakei ?  
\- Ils vont venir. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques villes d'ici. On doit partir.  
\- Tu exagères toujours tout. Ce n'est peut-être pas pour nous après tout.  
\- Et pour qui d'autre veux-tu que ça soit ?! »

La voix montante de cet homme avait piqué la curiosité du mage qui releva la tête dans la direction des jeunes hommes. Ils étaient au nombre de deux. Assis au bar, chacun une bière à la main, l'un portait une large cape violacée alors que l'autre semblait nettement plus détendu dans un pantalon en toile. Par dessus son grimoire, le mage se surprit a épier la conversation. Plus la conversation avançait, plus il comprit qu'il avait trouvée ceux qu'il était venu chercher. Ces deux pauvres hommes étaient des membres du groupuscule qu'il cherchait. Tout cela devient très intéressant.

Ohayo mina

Je vous remercie de lire cette histoire et espère qu'elle vous plait encore. La suite est déjà prête ne vous en faites pas. Je réussis à avoir un peu de temps libre pour écrire cette histoire mais c'est vraiment pas évident avec les concours. C'est pour cela que j'ai un rythme plus soutenu pendant les vacances. Je m'excuse donc du retard immense que j'ai dans toutes mes histoires.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout les poussinets.

Des bisous~

Neko-chan


	6. Chapitre 6: Mission prioritaire

Mission prioritaire. Voilà ce qu'était l'entête de la lettre. Théo de Silverberg, paladin et inquisiteur de l'église de la Lumière, ancien maître d'armes de Casteblanc, aventurier de son plein gré, venait de recevoir un ordre de la plus haute importance de l'église de la Lumière. Un ordre, après 2 ans sans réelle activité. Non loin du village où il se trouvait, une équipe de mages commençaient à les inquiéter de plus en plus. Ils l'envoyaient donc en repérage, officiellement. Officieusement, le paladin savait très bien que, si les choses semblaient beaucoup trop envenimées, il devrait éliminer toute forme de vie dans ce petit groupe sectaire. L'idée en elle même ne le dérangeait pas vraiment pourtant, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre.

D'après le peu d'informations données par ses supérieurs, ces mages menaient des expériences sur les puits de mana. Rien de plus n'était écrit. Le but de ces expériences, les résultats éventuels et les noms des coupables demeuraient inconnus. Instinctivement, le paladin associa cette lettre au jeune mage. Était il au courant ? En était il responsable ? Serait ce lui qui dirigerait les recherches ? Est ce que ces supérieurs le savait et voulait simplement le tester ?  
Des centaines de questions le traversait, laissant le doute s'immiscer de plus en plus dans ses certitudes. La situation aurait été autre, il serait intervenu sans remord. Mais l'idée même que Balthazar soit impliqué lui coupait toute envie.  
Un mélange de questionnement et de réprimande le traversait. Il voulait le revoir mais craignait ce que cela impliquerait. Le revoir pour lui trancher la tête n'était pas vraiment le genre de retrouvaille auxquelles il s'attendait.  
A l'intérieur de sa chambre, il préparait son packtage. Il se devait d'écouter ses supérieurs. Il n'avait pas le choix. L'envie lui manquait cruellement mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Même si intérieurement, il espérait ne pas croiser le mage à cet endroit. L'ensemble de ces affaires récupérées, il finit par rendre les clés de sa chambre à l'aubergiste.

Assis sur son cheval au plus profond de la forêt, le temps semblait comme arrêté. Son ordre de mission entre les mains, le paladin doutait. Il était un aventurier et un paladin à la fois, certes, mais pouvait on réellement le forcer à éliminer un de ses anciens coéquipier ?  
Une légère brise traversa la forêt, la fin de l'été était proche. Lumière y était imperméable et continuait d'avancer à travers la verdure. Ses sabots s'enfonçaient par moment dans l'humus, verdissant légèrement l'ongle de ses pattes.

Intérieurement, le paladin tentait de se rassurer comme il le pouvait, Balthazar ne se serait jamais joint à un groupe pareil. Pas parce qu'il était intègre ou qu'il respectait la loi non, simplement parce qu'il était beaucoup trop fière pour demander de l'aide à de pures inconnus.

La marche de Lumière s'arrêta devant un petit ruisseau qui coupait la forêt en deux. Théo décida de s'y arrêter , l'obscurité se faisant de plus en plus grande. Après quelques minutes de lutte, il réussit à allumer un petit feu pour lui et sa jument. L'automne approchant, les nuits étaient de plus en plus fraîches. Le clapotis régulier de l'eau lui procurait une sensation de sérénité. Associé avec le crépitement des flammes, le paladin prenait le temps de se poser.

Et si Balthazar n'avait eut aucun résultat ? Et si il en avait eût assez et avait finalement décider d'enfreindre les règles pour atteindre son but ? Il n'accepterai jamais un échec, Théo le savait. Cette détermination pouvait le mener à sa perte mais ça le mage s'en fichait.  
Il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Shin. S'il avait été plus fort, il aurait pût agir plus rapidement, il aurait put le sauver, il aurait dut.  
Grunlek et Théo se sentait tout aussi coupable mais ils étaient résolus. Rien ne pourrait jamais ramener Shin et même s'ils y parvenaient il ne serait plus jamais le même après avoir passer autant de temps dans le puits de mana. Ce monde pouvait rendre fou le plus saint d'esprit des hommes. Un élémentaire n'avait aucune chance. Théo était le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Le brame d'un cerf traversa la forêt, faisant sortir de sa méditation le paladin. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser tout cela. Si Bob était associé à ses mages, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui faire comprendre, par la force, que tout était fini, qu'il était temps de revenir à la réalité. Shin était mort et rien n'y personne ne pourrait altérer cette vérité si brutale.

Lessivé. La magie avait quittée toute parcelle de son corps pour mieux l'envahir de manière pernicieuse. Le corps lâche, flottant dans le vide de mana, l'esprit de Shin avait abandonné. Seul, la folie l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il lui semblait voir de long faisceau partant de son corps et s'éparpillant tout autour de lui.  
Il était à la fois plein et vide en même temps. Son âme d'élémentaire s'était complètement éveillée. Il n'avait d'humain que la forme. Son apparence toute entière était celle d'un élémentaire. Sa peau était couverte d'une fine couche bleutée d'écailles qui grandissaient de plus en plus, lézardant sa peau. Une fine couche de givre reliait les écailles entre elles. Ses yeux complètement onyx, était d'un blanc glacial. Son corps tout entier reflétait désormais sa parenté élémentaire.  
Devait il en être fière ? En avoir honte ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Errant dans cet espace aussi vide que plein de mana, l'élémentaire qu'il était désormais ne désirait plus rien, ne luttait plus. Il songeait à ses aventures passés. Combien de temps s'était écoulé dans sa réalité ? Un an ? Peut-être 10 ?  
Il n'y avait plus de temps, plus de formes. La seule chose qui lui restait, c'était ses souvenirs.  
La vague de mana vibra. Quelqu'un était entrain de puiser dans un puit de mana. Un léger sourire s'esquissa au coin des lèvres de Shin. Était-ce Bob et Icy ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Ils avaient dû abandonner. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas ressenti leur signature magique.  
Cette nouvelle ouverture semblait extrêmement puissante. Il sentit de l'agitation autour de lui. Les différentes créatures qui occupaient cet univers avaient put sentir cet appel. Shin hésitait. Si ce n'était pas Bob, où allait il se retrouver ? Devait il prendre le risque ?  
Lutter pour sortir, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ?  
Une vibration plus profonde, plus insistante ébranla à nouveau cet univers. Les personnes qui réalisait ce sortilège ne respectaient aucune règle. Ils n'étaient pas assez prudents. Ressentant cette dernière vibration d'une puissance inouïe, les monstruosités de ce monde commencèrent à se diriger vers celle-ci, appâtées par un désir de pouvoir, de vengeance et de toute puissance.  
L'élémentaire observait ces choses se ruer vers ce qu'ils appelaient « leur salut». Le peu d'humanité qui lui restait ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les conséquences funestes que cela allait produire dans le cratère. Il n'était plus question de lui mais de l'humanité toute entière. L'humain qu'il était ne pouvait le supporter. Il se devait d'intervenir. Luttant désormais face à cet univers, face à ces créatures et face à lui même, Shin allait se libérer de ce puits de mana. Il était temps.


	7. Chapitre 7: Retrouvaille

« Maître nain une nouvelle tournée ?  
\- Ça ira merci tavernier. »

Grunlek avait réussit à rejoindre une petite ville. Après avoir écouté des brides de conversation, traîné dans les bars les plus sordides, il avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait entendu parlé que des mages s'adonnaient à des expériences interdites dans une petite bourgade plus à l'Ouest du Cratère. Aucun doute pour lui, c'était Bob.  
Tel un père s'inquiétant pour son enfant, il ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers la ville en question. Il traversa des dizaines de villes, s'arrêtant seulement pour se nourrir et se reposer un minimum. Finalement, il y était arrivé. Il était arrivé à cette bourgade. Et là, son cœur avait raté un battement.  
Il était là, son compagnon de toujours. Un petit baluchon sur son épaule, déambulant tel un fantôme dans ce grand village. Son corps était encore plus svelte que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Il était évident qu'il avait perdu du poids énormément. Ces cheveux étaient plus longs qu'auparavant, lui descendant légèrement au delà des épaules.  
Son ami était dans un piteux état. Lui qui prenait toujours tellement soin de lui semblait négligé désormais. Grunlek avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il voyait. Alors c'était vrai ? Il était vraiment responsable de ces expériences macabres ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son ami, aussi changé soit il, est put devenir ainsi. Il se mit à le suivre dans la ville. Il le vit entrer dans un magasin de magie, il le vit fouiller dans des vieux parchemins, le regard remplit de détermination.  
Et plus il l'observait, plus il voyait la détermination et l'obstination qui le muait, plus son esprit assimilait l'idée que le mage qu'il avait connu n'existait plus. Son obsession l'avait dévoré progressivement. Il n'était plus que rage et persévérance. Tout cela avait trop duré.  
En tant que camarade aventurier et surtout en tant qu'ami, le nain savait que c'était son rôle de l'arrêter.

Assis à sa table de l'auberge, Balthazar continuait d'observer les deux jeunes hommes encapuchonnés. Un plan, il lui fallait un plan. Il ne pouvait pas simplement s'approcher d'eux en leur disant qu'il voulait utiliser leur puits de mana pour sauver son ami. Un plan, trouvé un plan. Mais rien ne lui vint, et les deux hommes étaient déjà en train de partir.  
Précipitamment, il saisit son grimoire et l'enfourna dans sa cape ignifugée. Il devait les suivre, c'était sa dernière chance de ramener Shin.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que Grunlek observait Balthazar à sa table. Lorsqu'il le vu partir soudainement, il le rejoint quelques secondes après son départ. Dans la pénombre, il le suivit à travers les ruelles de la ville. Apparemment, il suivait deux hommes encapuchonnés. Sûrement ses complices. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, au coins d'une ruelle, il le perdu de vu.  
Il fit un pas de plus en avant, les deux hommes encapuchonnés venaient d'entrer dans une sorte de bicoque abandonnée. Impossible que Balthazar ne l'ai pas remarqué et ne les ai pas suivi. Il devait y aller, lui aussi. Alors qu'il voulu s'approcher un peu plus de la maisonnette, une froid glacial se colla contre son cou, une lame. Une lame qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Pour qui tu travailles ? Pourquoi tu me suis ? Ne tiens-tu donc pas un minimum à la vie jeune nain ?  
Bob... »

Le temps se figea cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé par son diminutif. Ce diminutif qui lui rappelait sa vie passée, sa vie d'aventurier. Cette voix...

« Grunlek ? »

Instinctivement, il retira sa lame, laissant le nain lui faire face. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Un sourire nerveux s'esquissa sur son visage. Ce n'était vraiment pas ni le moment ni le lieu pour des retrouvailles. Malgré tout, il était si heureux de le revoir. Un sentiment d'affection intense qui le traversait, lui donnant envie de le serrer intensément dans ses bras. Il s'était sentit si seul durant ces 5 longues années, comme abandonnés des siens. Sans famille, sans amis, il n'avait eût aucun autre but, aucun autre objectif que de sauver Shin. Pour cela il s'était endurci, s'était renforcé. Si fort était il devenu, il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard du nain sans avoir une terrible envie de fondre en larmes. Sa carapace aussi solide soit-elle ne protégeait qu'un ensemble vide.

« Bob... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Revenu à la dure réalité, Balthazar s'écarta du nain. Tous ces sacrifices, toutes ces nuits de souffrance, de douleur, de recherches. Non. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. De sa poche, il sortit un petit parchemin aux angles courroucés. Le nain l'observait, circonspect et sur la défensive.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer Grun... Retiens simplement que c'est notre dernière chance de sauver Shin...  
-Bob, ça suffit. »

La voix du nain était sèche, réprobatrice. Le léger sourire de Balthazar s'effaça. Il n'était pas là pour lui. Enfin si, mais pour l'arrêter. Même s'il était profondément déçu, il comprenait. Lui et Théo avait tiré un trait sur Shin. Il était mort, il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. S'accrocher à un vain espoir, c'était juste s'éviter de souffrir, éviter d'accepter la triste réalité.  
Pour Théo, Balthazar était dans le dénie car il refusait d'accepter un échec. Pour Grunlek c'était plus profond que cela. Il avait tellement partagé de chose avec Shin, avait tellement souffert lors de la perte de Théo. Comment pouvait-il accepter que tout cela recommence avec Shin ? Théo était revenu alors pourquoi pas Shin ?  
Balthazar était trop optimiste, et ça le conduisait à sa perte.

« Je comprends ton point de vu Grunlek... Mais je ne te laisserai pas m'en empêcher. Désolé Grun.»

D'un geste rapide, il réussit à endormir le nain. Il le déposa à l'abri, dans une petite caisse. La culpabilité se lisait dans chacun de ces gestes mais il n'avait pas eût le choix. Il ramènerait Shin, coûte que coûte. Personne, même ses amis, ne l'en empêcherait.


End file.
